Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster
Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster (ang. Imposter’s Home For, Um… Make ’Em Up Pals) – trzydziesty pierwszy odcinek serialu, piąty odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Fabuła Franka stara się dowieść, że nowy lokator domu, Głuptak, jest zwykłym nastolatkiem. Opis fabuły Odcinek rozpoczyna się wybuchem zielonej mazi w Domu Pani Foster. Franka jest zezłoszczona na Bloo za ten wybryk, lecz ten zwala winę na nią, mimo iż nie posłuchał jej gdy ostrzegała go 30 sekund wcześniej. Bloo ironicznie mówi, że Franka zawsze ma racje. Wtedy ta pokazuje mu słój z napisem "Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli". Bloo nie zgadza się z tym. Przy tym popełnia błąd w wymowie, który Franka poprawia i każe mu płacić do słoika. Po chwili na miejscu zjawia się Pan Zając, który przez maź przykleja się do podłogi. Szybko orientuje się, że jest ona brudna i pyta Franciszki kiedy ostatnio myła ten hol. Franka odpowiada zwalając winę na Bloo. Wtedy Pan Zając stwierdza, pokazując jej listę obowiązków, że powinna się bardziej przyłożyć do pracy jeśli chce iść na koncert wieczorem. Jednocześnie prosi on również Frankę o pomoc w odklejeniu się od podłogi. Później, gdy Franka kończy już mycie holu, przychodzi do niej Bloo. Franka próbuje go "zbyć", gdyż ma do zrobienia multum rzeczy, jednak ten uparcie twierdzi, że nigdy nie wpakował jej w żadne kłopoty. Wtedy Franka zaczyna się wściekać i Bloo pospiesznie odchodzi. Po chwili rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy Franka otwiera je w drzwiach stoi Głuptak. Niezręcznie pyta on czy to tu jest darmowe wyżywienie i spanie. Franka, widząc w nim zwykłego nastolatka, nie wpuszcza go do środka. Ten jednak jest natarczywy i stwierdza, że jest wymyślonym przyjacielem. Franka jednak nie daje temu wiary i zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem. Nagle jednak zjawia się Pan Zając. Stwierdza on, że Głuptak to wymyślony przyjaciel i zaprasza go do środka. Głuptak przedstawia się i wchodzi. Pan Zając zleca zajęcie się Głuptakiem, France. Głuptak rzuca więc jej worek ze swoimi rzeczami, co ją niezwykle denerwuje. Nieco później, gdy Franka robi pranie, Chudy prosi ją o dorzucenie jego opaski. Dziewczyna bez problemu, zgadza się. Jednak kiedy za chwilę na miejscu zjawia się Głuptak prosząc o dorzucenie również jego koszulki piłkarskiej, ta odmawia. Chudy więc wyjmuje swoją opaskę, by Głuptak mógł włożyć swoją koszulkę. Rzuca on więc jej swoją brudną koszulkę na głowę doprowadzając Frankę do wściekłości i zaznaczając, by starannie zaprała pod pachami, gdyż musi on wyglądać schludnie na meczu. Potem, kiedy Franka właśnie kończy kąpać Eduardo, zjawia się Głuptak. Pyta on ją o rozwiązanie zadania matematycznego, lecz Franka, myśląc, że odrabia on po prostu pracę domową, nie chce mu pomóc. Głuptak wtedy przypomina jej, że Pan Zając kazał jej się nim zająć. Popiera go również Eduardo. W związku z tym, zmuszona Franka, decyduje się pomóc Głuptakowi, który po chwili oblepia swoją gumą futro Eduardo, przez co gosposia jeszcze raz musi go kąpać. Gdy Franciszka strzyże żywopłot, Głuptak, starający się nauczyć jeździć samochodem, wjeżdża w żywopłot autobusem Fosterów. Następnie Franka usypia najmłodszych przyjaciół. Nagle do pokoju wpada Głuptak, zapalając światło. Wtem wszystkie dzieci się budzą. Próbując naprawić sytuację, Głuptak nastawia dzieci na cukierki, przez co sytuacja się pogarsza. Gdy Franka wraca z zakupów, Głuptak prosi ją o kanapkę. Ta odmawia mówiąc, że robi je tylko wymyślonym przyjaciołom. Wtedy do kuchni wpada Bloo również prosząc o kanapkę. Franka zgadza się pod warunkiem, że chłopcy dadzą jej potem spokój. Robi się coraz później i Franka martwi się, czy zdąży na koncert ze swoimi obowiązkami. Co ją dziwi, w basenie znajduje dużą ilość śmieci. Mimo wszystko, gosposia wyrabia się na czas. Zostaje jej jedynie ugotowanie obiadu. Po chwili woła ją do kuchni Pan Zając. Okazuje się, że lodówka jest pusta. Franka obwinia za to Bloo i Głuptaka, ci jednak nie przyznają się do winy. Pan Zając jest zmartwiony, że nie ma nic na obiad. Franka deklaruje, że może coś zamówić, jednak ten odmawia twierdząc, że Głuptakowi należy się domowy obiad i każe France jeszcze raz iść do sklepu. Wtedy wpada ona w szał. Czas w sklepie zaczyna się przedłużać. Początkowo Franka nie może wyciągnąć koszyka. Potem musi długo czekać w kolejce, gdyż starsza pani powoli zamawia. Później, ta sama pani prosi ją o ustąpienie kolejki przy kasie. Franka zgadza się, jednak ponownie starsza pani strasznie przeciąga czas. Gdy w końcu wraca ona z zakupami, widzi że przyjaciele zamówili pizzę. Pan Zając stwierdza, że strasznie długo musieli na nią czekać i Głuptak wpadł na pomysł, by coś zamówić. Na dodatek musi ona za te pizze zapłacić. Orientuje się jednak, że nie ma pieniędzy. Bierze więc je ze słoja "Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli". Po chwili rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy Franka otwiera, stoi przed nią trzech nastolatków, którzy mówią, że przyszli do Johna. Szybko jednak poprawiają się, że chodzi im o Głuptaka. Głuptak więc zaprasza ich na pizzę, a ci, mimo zakazu Franki, wbiegają do domu. W związku z wizytą kolegów Głuptaka, w domu jest pełno porozrzucanych śmieci, które Franka musi zbierać. Nagle znajduje ona pluszowy nos klauna, taki jak ma Głuptak i uświadamia sobie, że jest on na pewno nastolatkiem. Idzie ona do pokoju gier, skąd wygania kumpli, a potem i samego Głuptaka. Wydaje się on być przestraszony, jednak w rzeczywistości chciało mu się kichać, a jego nos cały czas jest na swoim miejscu. Okazuje się, że pluszowy nos klauna, który znalazła gosposia, należy do Bloo, który dostał go w prezencie od Głuptaka. W pokoju zjawia się Pan Zając i stwierdza, że jest on brudny i po raz kolejny wytyka France niedbalstwo jednocześnie przepraszając Głuptaka za bałagan. Franka wpada w szał i chce załatwić to raz na zawsze. Bloo, Franka, Pan Zając i Głuptak spotykają się w gabinecie Zająca, gdzie zadaje mu ona kilka pytań. Potem każe mu zadzwonić do swojego twórcy w Kanadzie, ale ten odmawia twierdząc, że nie zna numeru. Franciszka daje mu więc książkę telefoniczną i Głuptak dzwoni. Jednak jego twórcy nie ma w domu więc zostawia on wiadomość do odsłuchania. Franka jednak uparcia twierdzi, że to wszystko są kłamstwa. Pan Zając uparcie jednak jest przeciwnego zdania. Dołącza nawet do zabawy z nim i innymi wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi zlecają gosposi pracę. Wtedy Franka, widząc łatwowierność przyjaciół, wpada na pomysł. Przebiera się i przychodzi do domu przedstawiając się jako "Głup Głup McGłup". Bloo otwiera jej drzwi i bierze za zmyślonego przyjaciela. Wszyscy myślą że Głup Głup jest zmyślony. Gdy przyjaciele idą przyprowadzić Frankę, zjawia się Maks, który rozpoznaje gosposię. Ta jednak prosi go, by jej nie wydał, a chłopak po zapłacie, zgadza się. Przyjaciele martwią się, że nie mogą znaleźć Franciszki, aż zjawia się Głuptak, który rozpoznaje Frankę i demaskuje ją. Wtedy Pan Zając jest na nią zły i zabrania jej iść na koncert. Każe jej też wyszorować podłogi. Zasmucona Franka spędza resztę dnia na sprzątaniu podłóg. Wreszcie, wieczorem przyjaciele wracają z koncertu z nowymi koszulkami. Widząc to, Franka wpada w szał i zaczyna gonić Głuptaka, aż w końcu zdejmuje mu nos. Wtem, ku jej zdziwieniu, na jego miejscu wyrasta mu trąba. Franka jest zszokowana. Tym bardziej, że po chwili zjawia się rodzina Głuptaka i zabiera go do domu twierdząc, że odsłuchali zostawioną przez niego wcześniej wiadomość. Przed jego odejściem, Franka przyznaje mu, że myliła się w jego sprawie i przeprasza go. Słysząc to Bloo każe jej płacić do słoika "Bloo ma rację". Okazuje się, że rodzina zgubiła przyjaciela w cyrku, gdyż oddalił się by kupić im nosy klaunów, które wręcza im w Domu Pani Foster. Głuptak nie chowa urazy do Franki stwierdzając, że dobrze się nim zajmowała. Pod koniec, ojciec twórcy Głuptaka, nakładając sobie otrzymany od niego nos próbuje udawać wymyślonego przyjaciela. Pan Zając stwierdza, że nikt by się na to nie nabrał. Po chwili jednak zjawia się Bloo i widząc rodzinę Głuptaka z nosami klaunów bierze ich za wymyślonych przyjaciół. Cytaty * Eduardo: Kto upierze i wyprasuje moją fikuśną koszulę?! Bloo: Nie masz fikuśnej koszuli... Eduardo: A jak sobie taką kupię?!!! * Pan Zając: O, wpakowałaś się w niezłe kłopoty, panno Franko...! (bierze jej ubranie) Możesz zapomnieć o tym swoim wieczornym koncercie. Franka: Ale...!!! (klęka na kolana) Pan Zając: Żadnego ale! Wyszoruj ten dom od piwnicy po dach! Zamień woli swojej zdrady silnym detergentem. Najlepiej o zapachu sosnowym albo cytrynowym. * Franka: To może zadzwoń do niego? Głuptak: On mieszka... no wiesz, tam... na górze... Zając: Och, tak mi przykro! To znaczy, że...? Głuptak: Nie, nie. Tam gdzie się robi syrop klonowy. Franka: W Kanadzie?... Głuptak: Tak, tak, na górze. W Kanadii. Galeria 304-0000.jpg|Eksperyment Bloo powoduje wybuch w domu. 304-0003.jpg|Słój "Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli". 304-0004.jpg|Franka z listą swoich obowiązków 304-0005.jpg|Franka pomaga Panu Zającowi odkleić się od podłogi. 304-0006.jpg|Efekt eksperymentu Bloo 304-0007.jpg|Franka krzyczy na Bloo za przeszkadzanie jej. 304-0008.jpg|Głuptak przychodzi do Domu Pani Foster 304-0009.jpg|Pan Zając wpuszcza Głuptaka do domu 304-0011.jpg|Franka robi pranie Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Franka jest fanką zespołu "Kanciarze". ** Prawdopodobnie fanami tego zespołu są również Głuptak, Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, jako że poszli na koncert. * To jeden z niewielu odcinków, w którym Bloo i/lub Maks nie odgrywają głównej roli. * To pierwszy i jedyny odcinek w którym pojawia się Głuptak. Zobacz też * Głuptak Kategoria:Seria III